


Pokemon Academy Introduction

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Sehat Region (Pokemon AU) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Original Pokemon Region, Poke Academy, not a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Introduction to the Sehat Region.Pokemon Academy teacher Diana Wrayburn introduces her two guests to her new class that helps her students understand the Sehat Region a bit more.
Series: Sehat Region (Pokemon AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pokemon Academy Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Bastian here! o/
> 
> So as promised some more clarity on the Sehat Region where my Pokemon AU will be taking place at.
> 
> If in the future I feel like I need to explain something about the Region or someone asks for more clarity on an aspect I will add
> 
> another lesson to the Pokemon Academy.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy

“Alright,” Diana peeked over to the door where the two guests waited patiently. “It seems we have covered introductions. It will be a pleasure to help you all begin your journey in the Pokemon Academy for the next two years.”

The class of seven and eight-year-olds looked eagerly at their new teacher, Diana Wrayburn or Ms. Wrayburn.

Diana moved towards the door and opened it, as she welcomed and invited her esteemed guests in.

Ragnor Fell, from Bane & Fell Labs, and Raphael Santiago, the Gym Leader for Edom City walked into the room with a warm nod as thanks for the greeting.

“Diana,” Ragnor greeted as he reached the middle of the front of the classroom. “Still here I see. I thought your last class would for sure finally make you quit.”

Diana is one of five instructors at the Edom City Pokemon Academy, and her last class had been ‘exciting’ to say the least. One of her students Christopher had made sure of that.

“I think I did quite well with my last class,” Diana defended knowing already what or more specifically who Ragnor was referring to. “I mean one of my students passed the entry exams into Research Studies. He’s currently in Hunters City to continue on studying rather than being a trainer.”

“Who?” Ragnor asked as he squinted his eyes trying to remember all the students from Diana’s class.

“Oh, you two are quite acquainted.” Diana teased with a smirk. “I mean Christopher did write in his entry letter that Ragnor from Bane and Fell Labs was one of his inspirations for applying.”

Raphael failed to cover a slight chuckle that escaped him as he watched Ragnor’s eyes widen and start turning pale.

“I have to thank you, Ragnor,” Diana continued. “Christopher seemed lost in his career path before your final lessons with the class.”

Ragnor sighed and tried to shake the explosive hauntings from his mind. “Let’s hope this batch doesn’t make the lab’s insurance go up.”

“Are you really, Raphael?” A boy from the front seat shot up, it seemed the children’s patience had run out.

“Can we see your Absol?” This time a small girl from the other side of the class asked.

“Alright, settle down.” Diana turned to her class as she noticed some of them in the back row start trying to get up to get closer to the guest. “Today we will have Mr. Fell and Mr. Santiago explain the basics to us. While they do so I want you to be quiet and patient. If you can behave I am sure Mr. Santiago would kindly allow you to see Absol.”

The last statement was directed towards Raphael more than the kids. Diana smiled as Raphael nodded in confirmation.

“They are all yours,” Diana stepped to the side to let Ragnor and Raphael have the center stage of the classroom.

“Hello,” Ragnor started and smiled at the excited kids in front of him. “Today starts a big day in your journey. I would like to be one of the first to congratulate you on starting your journey to becoming trainers and for those of you here with other dreams we welcome you as well. My name is Ragnor Fell and I am one of the Pokemon Researchers from Bane and Fell Labs.” Ragnor smiled as he finished the practiced introduction.

“Hi, I am Raphael Santiago, current Gym Leader of Edom City,” Raphael greeted keeping a neutral expression. “I am glad to be working for the first time with the PokemonAcademy. I hope I can help you all begin your journeys.”

The boy from earlier immediately raised his hand and startled the pair.

“Yes?” Ragnor acknowledged.

“Are you going to train us to be better Pokemon Trainers?” the boy questioned excitedly.

“I know other regions may have that sort of system,” Ragnor answered. “But, the Council deemed it better if the PokemonAcademy focused on teaching Pokemon Introduction classes which would be how to take care of your Pokemon, different types of Pokemon, and if you are interested in being a trainer in your second year here you can enroll in what we call specialized courses.”

“Special courses?” a child on the left of the boy questioned. “So it’s okay if I want to be a Pokemon Ranger?”

“Of course the PokemonAcademies in the Sehat Region is run with the sole purpose to introduce the younger generation to Pokemon and the possibilities of their future,” Raphael explained to them. “Even when you graduate after two years you might still not know what you want to do and that is okay. The Council doesn’t expect nine and ten-year-olds to make life-altering decisions.”

They nodded and smiled pleased with the answer.

“I want to be a trainer though! I’ve already decided.” a girl from the third row proclaimed.

“That is fine as well,” Ragnor confirmed. “Just understand that what we are going to try and teach you is very important. One of the basis of living in our world is that we co-habitat with these marvelous creatures we call Pokemon. So in return, we must learn to live with them. We will try and teach you how to care for your future Pokemon.” Ragnor slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball with the Hoenn Region symbol on it. “To help along with your journey. We assign a class Pokemon.”

Ragnor smiled and watched the pokeball squirm a bit in his hand. He knew he had made the right choice for this class. He tossed the ball up a bit making a show of it for his young audience.

“Come on, Mudkip.” Ragnor caught the ball and watched as the red beam cleared to reveal the Mudkip. “When you all graduate and get to choose your starters the Hoenn Region Set is what will be available to you. Mudkip here is the water-type starter for that Region.”

The small Mudkip stretched out in front of the class before it noticed its audience.

Ragnor passed Mudkip’s ball to Diana for safekeeping.

“Yes?” Raphael turned his attention to the student from earlier when they raised their hand again.

“Do we all get a starter even if we don’t become trainers?” they asked looking down at the water-type Pokemon now looking around the room curiously.

“Yes, in the Sehat Region the only requirement for obtaining a starter Pokemon is completing the two-year course at the Pokemon Academy,” Raphael confirmed. “Once your course is over you will receive a letter that you must hand to the Lab you are getting your starter from. It will have the Region Set you are to choose from as well as confirmation that you completed and passed the course.”

A boy from the back raised his hand this time.

“One last question,” Ragnor stated as he pointed to the boy, “Then we will continue with the introduction.”

“Is it true that if we get top in our class we can pick any starter from any region?”

“Correct,” Diana stepped in to answer. “So make sure you all pay attention in class and do your homework. The top of the class is decided by your grades.”

“With that let’s try starting again.” Ragnor turned to the board and started to draw a very odd shaped sketch of the Sehat Region. He added small points to it before he turned back to face the students. “As you are all aware Sehat Region is fairly small compared to other regions. We also do not have what is called a unique set of Pokemon for our region. Instead, our Pokemon population is mostly made up of a mix between the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions’ Pokemon. So to match our region the Council decided that the Sehat Region would rotate the starters for these Regions every year as our Starters.”

Diana watched as some of her class had already started some sort of notetaking.

“In the Sehat Region, there are ten cities with eight being gym cities and one capital.” Raphael picked up, “Can anyone tell me the capital and its motto?”

Another student near the back raised their hand almost immediately, their whole body threatening to follow.

“Go ahead,” Raphael allowed with a smile.

“It’s Hunters City!” they announced eagerly “The motto is, The City where all dreams are realized.”

“Can you also tell me why?”

The pupil shook their head feeling a little defeated by the follow-up.

“It’s okay,” Raphael assured “That’s why you are here, to learn. The motto is a representation of Hunters City. We all know that The Sehat Region Hunters City Tournament takes place every year there but Hunters City also is where you will go if you choose to continue a path outside of being a trainer. They offer other things such as the Spiral Labyrinth College where Pokemon Researchers, Medics, and Educators study at.”

“Like Raphael stated before there are eight gym cities and meaning each of them has a Gym which is important. Can someone answer why?” Ragnor asked, looking out at the students immediately raising their hands. He pointed to a timid looking boy in the back right.

“For Gym Badges?” the boy answered.

“While Gym Badges are important for trainers, Gym Leaders serve more than just one purpose,” Ragnor explained. “Anyone else want to try?”

Ragnor signaled for a girl in the front row who kept her hand raised,

“They are also there to help anyone with Pokemon,” she answered confidently

“Correct,” Ragnor accepted.”More specifically a Gym Leader is responsible for all Pokemon owners be it trainers or Pokemon used in day-to-day tasks in their City. If you ever find yourself in trouble or in need of help find the closest Gym Leader, they will gladly help you in any way they can.”

A bell rang signaling a scheduled break.

“Okay class,” Diana stepped in again. “That was the lunch bell. Before I release you though please help me in thanking Mr. Fell and Mr. Santiago for coming to talk to us today.”

The students turned to the pair and in a messy unison chanted thank you.

“Wait!” a boy from earlier cried out. “Did we behave enough to see, Absol?” he looked up between Diana and Raphael with the widest eyes.

Raphael looked over to Diana and smiled after getting a small nod.

“Front and center Absol,” Raphael called out, tossing the ball with a little added dramatics for the children.

Absol shook her soft white fur out and blinked a few times before looking out to a filled classroom. She turned around to look at her trainer with a lost look.

“Absol, this is the class I will be helping teach every Thursday from now on. Treat them kindly.” Raphael added giving Absol a look which earned him a glare from his ace in return. “Everyone, this is Absol my Ace Pokemon.”

The children immediately rose from their seats and made a circle around the three adults and the two Pokemon before them.

Diana scooped Mudpik into her hands and walked around the circle so every one of the kids could have a chance to greet their class Pokemon before they got lost in the glory of a Gym Leader’s Pokemon.

Ragnor joined Diana when she finished with the last child and watched as Raphael and Absol were bombarded by all different questions and requests to touch Absol.

“They seem like a lively bunch this year.”

“They always are,” Diana smile as she held on to Mudkip. “It’s what great about working in the Pokemon Academy.”

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Ragnor chuckled softly. “I am more than okay with only seeing them every Friday.”

Diana rolled her eyes and was about to respond before an alarm went off from Ragnor’s pocket. It shocked the older researcher as he started to quickly for the source.

Ragnor looked at the PokeNav and groaned.

“Looks like I am needed back at the lab the new intern seems to of misplaced something important,” Ragnor growled.

“Everything okay?” Raphael asked now looking at the PokeNav in Ragnor’s hand.

“I think so,” Ragnor answered truthfully, “I need to head back though.”

“Class,” Diana addressed her students causing them to look up at their teacher. “I think it is time we say our goodbyes to our guests.”

Some of the students looked sad to be saying bye, mostly because they really wanted to spend more time with Absol.

“Don’t worry you will see them once a week for class,” Diana reassured when she noticed their faces. That quickly switched their mood and gave some of them another reason to look forward to coming to class.

“Come on, Absol,” Raphael recalled his Pokemon to her pokeball.

“Have a safe travel back,” Diana smiled as she stood with her class and Mudkip while they all waved at the pair and called out their own goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Site used for map making: [Fantasy Map Generator](https://azgaar.github.io/Fantasy-Map-Generator/)
> 
> It is tricky to use at first because it has a lot of settings but worth it.
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
